Song Mongoose
Song Mongoose, bürgerlich Celine Mongoose, ist die Anti-Version von Mina Mongoose aus der Moebius-Dimension. Die Liebe von Dude Mongoose will mit ihren Gesang die Dimensionen Moebius und Mobius erobern und ist das Markenzeichen von den Forgive Me Idiots, ihrem Label. Sie hat eine Schwester namens Melodine Mongoose. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Als Celine geboren wurde, starb ihr Vater am Tag darauf durch einen Unfall, was die Familie leicht zerbröckelte. Als Celine nicht wirklich mit Melodine klar kam und sie ihre Mutter zu nervig fand, wurde Celine zu einer Rebellin, die ihr Leben leben wollte, so wie sie es wollte. Ihre Zuflucht fand sie in die Musik, die sie jeden Tag hörte. Sie beschloss, selber Musik zu musizieren, so hatte sie schnell eine Band zusammengetrommelt, die sie Forgive Me Idiots nannte. Sie war damals sehr auf die HeavyMetal-Schiene fokussiert, was ihrer Mutter gar nicht gefiel und so alles versuchte, die Karriere ihrer Tochter zu zerstören. Als Celine 14 Jahre alt war, wurde es ihr zu viel: Ihre Mutter hatte alle Texte von ihr in den Kamin geworfen, also brachte sie wutentbrannt ihre eigene Mutter um, ohne dass es ihre Schwester merkte. Da keiner mehr im Weg war, baute Celine doch lieber eine Rapkarriere auf und machte einen Disstrack gegen ihre Mutter, der sehr gut ankam. Sie gründete ein Label namens Forgive Me Idiots und alle Mitglieder ihrer damaligen Band traten bei. Mit Dude fand sie sogar einen Manager. Heute zeigt Song auf ihren Tracks, wie facettenreich sie ist, von Rap bis HeavyMetal ist alles dabei. Persönlichkeit Song ist eine sehr ernste Sängerin und benutzt ihren Gesang um den Fans Verzweiflung, Misstrauen und eine schlechtere Moral einzureden. Song ist eine sehr depressive Moebianerin und hasst alles, was schön ist. Auch kann sie Mina Mongoose nicht ausstehen, da sie das Gegenteil von ihr ist. Song manipuliert gerne andere, macht binaurale Töne in ihren Liedern rein, damit die Leute es kaufen und sie ihrem Ziel näherkommt. Auch ist Song feige und greift gerne aus dem Hinterhalt an oder holt sich eine Waffe. Song ist ein richtiger Sadist und redet gerne, wie sie anderen Schmerzen zugefügt hat oder wie sie Fans überredet hat, sich selbst umzubringen. Song ist auch eine begnadete Trinkerin, Raucherin und Kifferin. Dass Song trotzdem mit Tiffany the Mongoose jemanden bei sich hat, den sie auch wertschätzt, liegt daran, dass sie Tiffany von der Art her "okay" findet. Fähigkeiten Song besitzt eine Anführerkompetenz, ebenso sind ihre Nahkampfkünste sehr stark. Song ist auch eine sehr schnelle Moebianerin, ebenso ist Song eine begnadete Sängerin. Songs Waffenkenntnisse sind auch sehr gut. Verbindungen Dude Mongoose Song findet, dass Dude "schwul" aussieht und möchte nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Allerdings schätzt sie ihn als Manager wert. Mina Mongoose Song hasst Mina sehr, da sie zu sehr in die Pop-Richtung geht. Ebenso hasst sie Mina, weil sie findet, dass sie skandalöser ist als Song selbst. Ash Mongoose Song hasst Ash, weil er Minas Manager ist. Karaoke the Mongoose Song kennt Karaoke nicht, aber sie würde Karaoke nervig finden. Corinna the Fox Song findet Corinna ätzend, als Person und als Musikerin. Sie hat einmal ihren eigenen Track genommen und ihre Stimme hochgepitcht, um es als Corinnas Single auszugeben. Scourge the Hedgehog Song mag Scourge sehr, doch er hat sich wohl für Fiona entschieden, was Song nicht gerade freut. Fiona Fox Song hasst Fiona, weil sie Scourge geklaut hat, weswegen oftmals Beef entsteht. Armin the Hedgehog Song und Armin hatten lange Beef aufgrund des CCBs, doch Song sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte sich zu beefen, weswegen sich beide vertragen hatten. Melodine Mongoose Song kann die Art ihrer Schwester nicht leiden, allerdings fühlt sich Song besser, da sie wenigstens genug Geld verdient. Sie kann nicht nachvollziehen, wie Melodine den Weg der Oper gegangen ist, allerdings fühlt sie sich einfach besser. Tiffany the Mongoose Song sieht Tiffany als gute Kollegin an und ging sogar mit ihr beim CtC ein Bündnis ein, weswegen beide sehr gut befreundet sind. Zitate Trivia *Sie hasst Snitches im Rapgeschäft. **Song sieht niemanden wirklich als Konkurrenz, nur findet sie einige Stars nervig. **Auch sieht sie Britney nicht als Sängerin an, sondern als Coverstar, die nur schon existierende Lieder neu auflegt und ihre "nervige Stimme darüber legt". Sie meinte noch, dass wegen Britney "die Charts nichts mehr wert sind". *Song mag keine Konkurrenz. *Song ist, wenn sie nicht kifft, viel intelligenter, da sie dann klar denken kann. *Song wäre als Mensch 165 cm groß. *Song ist für viele Skandale bekannt, so hatte sie mal einen Fan von der Bühne getreten oder eine Bierflasche in die Menge geworfen. *Ihr echter Name wurde erstmals von The B aufgegriffen und thematisiert. Galerie 1432974323425.jpg|Song kifft XDD von Blazy^^ Song by Blazy.png|Song von Blazy^^ Song Mongoose Update.png|Song hat manchmal schwarze Haare Song_CtC-Wallpaper.png|Song beim CtC Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mungo Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Anti-Mobius Kategorie:Mörder